


so cute and petite (good enough to eat)

by euthanasia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Jihoon, Blowjobs, Cockwarming, Dominant Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Feminization, I suck at tags soz, M/M, Oppa Kink, Sensitive Jihoon, Submissive Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: Jihoon's tired of his boring sex life.Junhui's here to help.





	so cute and petite (good enough to eat)

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't proofread so lol soz

Honestly, Jihoon's sex life was really boring, not that he'd admit.

Now, Jihoon was openly bisexual, having had a couple of boyfriends and girlfriends here and there, who were all incredible. The thing is, he never really experienced any exciting sex stories that he'd love to share. Every time he'd listen to Soonyoung's stories about his and Seokmin's sexcapades, he'd always be a tad bit envious (and disgusted, really).

Good thing is, his friends never ask about  _his_ sex life. Whether it be that they're all distracted by their own relationships or everyone else's loud moaning and groaning from literally Every Room in his or someone else's apartment, or they just never deemed Jihoon to be the One Night Stand-er type. His recent relationship was broken due to Jihoon finding out that the guy was actually straight and that he only used Jihoon as an experiment, to which Jihoon understood, being the good guy that he is.

But back to the problem, he's a twenty-one year old, horny, college student. Craving some sexual attention is normal, of course, but when you're too picky to just settle for a one night stand, sex is kinda hard to receive, really.

He remembers the oh-so amazing advice Soonyoung gave him a couple days ago,

"Okay, so, it's seriously really easy, Hoon, just, listen. Step one: Actually go out for like, more than thirty minutes." He said, facing Jihoon as he takes a spoonful of ice cream from where he sits in his bed.

Jihoon laughs, spinning his chair around to also face Soonyoung. "Nope, nevermind. This idea is dead."

Soonyoung looks exasperated, rolling his eyes as he licks his spoon. "Hoon, seriously. You don't even have to go to the bar, or something. Maybe you'll meet the love of your life in a convenience store." He shrugs. It's Jihoon's turn to roll his eyes now, spinning back around to continue working on his project.

"I'm not looking for the  _love of my life._ I'm looking for a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. To fuck. Or not to fuck, I don't know." He groans, dropping his pen and running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

Soonyoung places his tub of ice cream in the nightstand, patting Jihoon's shoulder. "Seriously, Hoon, you should go out."

Jihoon mutters. "Fine. What's step two?"

Soonyoung claps his hands together and fixes his position on his bed. "Step two: Look delectable enough to fuck."

"What." Jihoon looks a little lost, because, Soonyoung, what the fuck.

"I mean, you should dress into something more,  _revealing_ than a shirt and sweatpants, Hoon." Soonyoung shrugs. Jihoon huffs, thinking that step two might also be a problem, because he doesn't own anything that isn't a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Like what, a skirt or something?" Jihoon laughs, the thought of him wearing a skirt making him scrunch his nose but there's a solid two seconds where he _actually_ doesn't mind the thought. He disperses the thought immediately.

"If you're up for it." Soonyoung jokes.

"Soonyoung!"

 

* * *

 

Skip to a couple days, the whole gang is gathered in Jeonghan's huge ass apartment, drinking cheap beer and laughing whilst telling stories to one another. Jihoon is sat in one of the loveseats, scrunching his nose as he gulps down his disgusting beer, fake gagging at the taste, but he was craving for alcohol, and none of them are rich enough to buy anything else. He ends up scrolling on his phone from boredom though, the loud chattering of the boys slowly quieting down. Until Minghao suddenly pipes up from the other side of the room.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" He suggests, holding his one can of cheap beer.

The boys look at him like it's the worst idea ever, and he rolls his eyes. "What? Like sitting here doing nothing is better."

They all end up sitting in a circle, Jihoon included, holding up ten fingers each. The game begins and Seungcheol starts.

"Never have I ever.. had outdoor sex." Seungcheol admits. Jihoon mentally scoffs. Of course Seungcheol would start with something absurd, he's Seungcheol.

Out of everyone in the circle, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Hansol and Jisoo put a finger down. Everyone hollers.

"Wait, wait, Hansol, did you and Jisoo hyung do it together?" Seungkwan asks, smirking a tad bit. Jisoo looks a little smug, and Hansol a bit pink, but they nod, and everyone shouts.

After everyone has calmed down, the next in the game was Wonwoo. "Never have I ever had a threesome." 

Junhui and Minghao both put down a finger. Everyone whistles.

"Together?" Seungkwan asks.

"No!" Both of them shout. They aren't in a relationship, anyway.

 

Six questions later, everyone's still laughing. It's finally Jihoon's turn. Before he could even think of a question, Seungkwan suddenly pipes up. "Wait a sec, hyung you haven't put a finger down yet!"

Everyone is quiet, and Jihoon wants to murder Seungkwan and his whole family. "Yeah."

"Wait, Chan said he's never given a blowjob before, since he's straight. You haven't..?" Mingyu mumbles.

Jihoon shrugs, looking unaffected. "I just never did."

Minghao scoots closer to him. "Have you ever ate someone out?"

"No."

"Had car sex?"

"No."

"Been pegged?"

"No."

"Wait, are you a virgin?"

"What, no! When did this game become about me?" He groused. 

"We're just surprised." Seungcheol admits. "You seem to be the  _exhibitionist_ type."

Chan nods. "If I was gay, I'd totally go for you hyung."

Jihoon hits Chan in the head, glaring at the younger. "Shut up, kid."

"You're welcome to join us, hyung." Mingyu smirks jokingly, throwing an arm over Jeonghan's shoulders.

He gives the both of them the finger, looking traumatised. "Fuckers."

 

* * *

 

 

After a while, everyone starts to head home, Jihoon stands by the pavement, waiting to hail a cab, since Soonyoung was going to crash at Seokmin's place for the night. Everyone else has already gone home, and all Jihoon wants to do is lay in bed and probably get some well deserved sleep. He fishes out his earphones from his pocket, until he feels someone stand right beside him. He glances once, and sees that it's Junhui.

"On the way home?" The Chinese boy smiles, and Jihoon nods a little in response. So maybe Jihoon might have liked Junhui a  _little bit_ more than the other guys, but it was definitely just platonic. Junhui was just so naturally nice and charming that it can't be helped to like him even a tiny bit.

"Early, you only put down two fingers in our game. Were you lying?" He asks, and Jihoon is a little shocked. Another thing about Junhui, is that he is v _ery_ straightforward.

"No." Jihoon says. "I, I wasn't." 

He mentally curses.  _Shit._ Why in the hell was he sweating so much? And why does his throat feel dry? What the actual fuck is going on right now?

Junhui chuckles lowly. "Mm. I see. Say, Jihoonie, can I crash at your place? Hansol is crashing at Jisoo and I's apartment and I'm sure I don't want to come home at the moment." 

Jihoon swallows a little, his face a little warm. He blames it on the heat. Yeah, definitely the heat. "Okay." 

Junhui hails a cab, and they both sit at the back, with Jihoon pressed against the window, avoiding looking at Junhui, because he's sure that it's possible to turn tomato red just by looking at Wen Junhui. He's done it before.

His thoughts were abruptly cut short though, due to the feeling of a hand on his knee. He checks it and yes, Junhui  _does_ have a hand on his knee and Jihoon's heart lurches a little, his hands balling into fists as he tries to ignore it, but Junhui's thumb is rubbing his knee through his jeans and Jihoon lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. The cab finally stops and Jihoon offers to pay the driver but Junhui shakes his head. 

"I've got it, angel." He hands a couple of bills to the driver and steps out the cab, leaving Jihoon bright pink, fanning his face as he slowly walks out. 

_Angel._ It keeps replaying on his head and Jihoon almost whines, wanting to hear it from Junhui's lips again.

They proceed inside the building, entering the elevator, which was, unfortunately for Jihoon, empty. They stand in silence once Jihoon presses the twenty first floor. It feels like hours, waiting for the elevator to stop. Jihoon wraps an arm around himself, shivering a little. He mentally curses, forgetting his coat in Jeonghan's apartment. He'll have to remember to ask Jeonghan for it later.

"Cold?" Junhui asks. Before Jihoon could respond, Junhui's pulling him close to his chest, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pressing Jihoon's back to his chest. "C'mere."

Jihoon almost  _explodes,_ wanting nothing but for the ground to just swallow him whole. He's pretty sure he's as bright as a red stoplight now, his whole body tensing as Junhui tightens his hold around him.

The older chuckles. "You're so cute." Jihoon can feel his breathe on his neck, and he downright almost  _whimpers,_ but he successfully swallows it down. "Y-Yah, don't call me cute, brat--" 

In one swift moment, Junhui has Jihoon pinned on the wall, their face inches away, and Jihoon cowers a little, nervous and a little scared as Junhui looks at him like a predator would to its prey. "That façade isn't going to work on me, angel." 

Jihoon swallows, throat dry and his mouth suddenly stopped functioning, avoiding Junhui's gaze and opting to stare at the wall behind him. Junhui places a finger under Jihoon's chin, tilting his head and forcing him to meet his eye.

"You're so innocent and cute, Jihoonie." The taller is moving closer, his lips mere centimeters away from Jihoon's. The younger closes his eyes, waiting for the press on his lips. 

The elevator dings and Junhui's moving away as the door opens. He steps out, all smug, leaving Jihoon stunned, gasping a little.

He stares at the wall, still a little shook until the door starts to close and he forces himself to hurry out, catching up to Junhui. The said boy is standing outside his apartment, arms crossed as he waits for Jihoon to open the locked door. He fishes out his keys from his pockets with shaking hands, having a trouble sliding the key on to the hole and Junhui laughs, adding more into Jihoon's embarrassment.

Once he finally gets the door open, Junhui heads to the couch as Jihoon places his keys on the table. Junhui's scrolling on his phone on the couch, looking like nothing happened at the elevator at all. Jihoon frowns a bit, disappointed. 

"I'll, just.. be in my bedroom. There's food on the fridge. Uh, knock if you need anything." Jihoon says and proceeds to his bedroom before Junhui stops him by wrapping a hand around his wrist. 

"Leaving so soon already? I just got here. Might as well spend some time together, if it's just us two." Junhui smiles a little and Jihoon's heart lurches again. "Sit." 

Jihoon follows, sitting beside him, still a bit tense. 

"Not there, angel." Junhui's personality does a complete 360 spin, turning into the smiley, sweet Junhui, into the intimidating one, who Jihoon just met a couple minutes ago. 

Jihoon gets up, swallowing as he sits on the other side. "Not there either."

"W-Where-- ah!" Jihoon yelps, suddenly being pulled into Junhui's lap, face turning red.

Junhui smirks. "Better." 

Jihoon hides his face in his hands, and the other tuts. "Ah, ah, none of that, now." He removes Jihoon's hands away from his face.

"S-Stop it." Jihoon huffs. "Stop a-acting like that."

"Acting like what, baby?" Junhui asks and it's like a switch that triggered Jihoon, making him whine for the first time that night.

"Y-You're making fun of me, ass." Jihoon grumbles, moving to get off of Junhui's lap, but the older only holds on his hips, the other unable to move.

"I'm not making fun of you, Hoonie. You're just so cute like this, it's so unlike you. Who knew the cold Jihoonie can be so cute?" Junhui prattles.

So Jihoon shuts him up, he fists Junhui's shirt and pulls him close, finally pressing their lips together and Jihoon melts, running his tongue over the other's lips, grasping the other's shirt, afraid the older would slip away. Jihoon had been wanting this for  _so long,_ and the fact that it was with Junhui, out of all people, made him a little dizzy, and hard. Junhui slips his tongue inside Jihoon's mouth, massaging the other's tongue with his. Jihoon whimpers, tilting his head a little for a better angle. Their tongues swirl together, as Junhui pulls the smaller boy closer into his lap. Jihoon pulls away, sucking Junhui's bottom lip into his mouth.

Junhui smirks, panting as they both stare at each other. He proceeds to press light kisses down Jihoon's jaw to his neck, nibbling and sucking bruises all over his pale skin. Jihoon keens, squirming in his lap. Junhui litters red and brown lovebites all over Jihoon's neck, sucking hard, nibbling on the skin a little, before running his tongue over the bruise.

He pulls away, admiring his work. "So fucking pretty, Jihoonie."

Jihoon whines. "Just get on with it!"

Junhui raises a brow, looking unhappy at Jihoon's sudden outburst. "I don't think you're in the right position to be making orders, baby." 

"J-Just--" Junhui pulls at his hips, making him grind on his crotch and Jihoon trembles.

"What's the magic word, hm? What do you say, baby?" Junhui's palming at the other's crotch now, digging his palm into his bulge, and Jihoon gasps, shaking his head fervently. 

"No?" Junhui raises a brow. "Too bad. Impolite babies don't get what they want, princess."

Jihoon moans at the nickname, pressing his face into the other's chest and grinding into his palm, letting out all the noises Junhui's forcing out of him, all the whimpers and whines, as the other nibbles on his earlobe. "Strip for me."

Jihoon, still lightheaded, went still for a bit, processing the older's words for a couple seconds. He proceeds to take his shirt off, throwing it on the floor, he stands in front of Junhui, pulling his jeans down and pulling it on the floor, along with his dignity, and his shirt. He wraps his arms around himself, suddenly self-aware of his body. Junhui stands in front of him, capturing his lips in a quick kiss. "So pretty. Bedroom?" 

Jihoon let's himself be dragged into his own bedroom, almost tripping on some of his strewn clothes and books scattered on the ground. Junhui pulls him on the bed, laying him supine on the mattress. Junhui kisses down his chest, flicking his nipples as he latches his lips on to another, sucking harshly as his fingers pinch the other. Jihoon bites back a moan, his legs shaking a bit from adrenaline. The Chinese boy kisses down his chest, reaching his pelvis, and finally, the waistband of his boxers, where his cock is straining hardly, a small wet patch forming on the fabric. He tugs the clothing off of Jihoon's legs, throwing it over his shoulder. Jihoon's cock stands red and tall, leaking at the tip. Junhui chuckles, nibbling the skin on his pelvis, sucking lightly as he ignores the other's cock, kissing all over his thighs.

Jihoon whines. "Hurry!" 

Junhui's hand lands harshly on Jihoon's thigh in a harsh smack, the raucous sound echoes, and Jihoon inhales sharply. "'m s-sorry."

"Good girl." Junhui smirks. "What a good girl, Hoonie, apologizing to me." He leans down to kiss Jihoon's forehead, comforting him in a way. "You want me to touch you, hm?"

Jihoon nods, still light-headed and breathless, unable to form any coherent words.

"Ask, princess. Ask like a good girl." Junhui runs his hands all over the younger's chest, and this starts to comfort the other.

"H-Hyung." He starts, licking his lips.

"Try again." Junhui hums, opting to kiss Jihoon's neck again. "Can you try again for  _oppa_ , hm?"

Jihoon whines, seeming to like the nickname more than he should. "O-Oppa." He swallows. "P-Please?"

Junhui smiles, kissing his cheek before wrapping a hand around Jihoon's hard cock, which is starting to turn purple from the lack of friction. He savors the strangled noise that comes out of Jihoon's mouth, which sounds awfully like Junhui's own name and a profanity that Junhui can't pinpoint.

Jihoon, sensitive little Jihoon looks so  _debauched._ His body is drenched with sweat, his legs quivering. His hair is disheveled, looking like a halo atop of his head, looking like a sweet little angel, despite the juxtaposition of all of this.

Junhui starts to move his hand up, dragging the foreskin of his erection, then down, moving faster, forcing intoxicating moans out of his poor baby's mouth. As Junhui's movement quickens, Jihoon's head starts thrashing, already overwhelmed by all the pleasure he's feeling. He feels like he's going to burst, teeming with pleasure. The older settles between the younger's thighs, taking his cock into his mouth and Jihoon's back arches, crying out as he grips the sheets with one hand, and Junhui's hair with the other.

Junhui starts to bob his head, flattening his tongue on the side of his baby's erection, looking up to make eye contact with him. He retracts, pulling the foreskin down to swirl his tongue around the head, before dipping the tongue into the slit. Jihoon sobs, legs shaking even more.

"C-Cum!" Jihoon yells. 

Junhui starts hollowing his cheeks, before stopping, taking more and more of Jihoon until the tip of his cock hits the back of his throat, and  _swallows._ Jihoon spasms, his vision fading to black as the waves of his orgasm washes over him. 

The Chinese boy pulls away, swallowing the others cum as he does so. Jihoon looks dazed and all fucked out, breathing heavily. Junhui presses kisses all over his face, mumbling sweet nothings into his ear.

"Are you okay, baby? Can you go again?" Junhui asks, and the younger nods, not trusting his voice. The other proceeds to take off his clothes, and Jihoon notes bitterly that he's been dressed all this damn time.

Once Junhui pulls down his boxers enough for his dick to go free, Jihoon salivates a little. Junhui is  _big._ And thick. And long. It's red and slightly curved, the tip wet, and the slit oozing a bit of precum. Jihoon wants to wrap his lips around it, wants Junhui to fuck his throat raw. He doesn't think he's ever wanted a dick in his mouth this much in his life.

The older chuckles lowly, "You're drooling, princess." He teased, placing a knee between Jihoon's thighs, spreading his legs wide. He cards his fingers through Jihoon's damp hair, pulling harshly and forcing him to meet his eye. "Tell me what you want."

Jihoon whimpers, attempting to close his legs but Junhui only pries them open wider, growling a little. "Tell. Me."

"I--" Jihoon finds it unfair, how Junhui's so calm and collected whilst he's a downright mess in his own predicament, unable to form words and just so,  _so_ dazed and drunk on everything about0- Junhui. Junhui's scent, his touch and  _fuck,_ his lips. He can't even think straight so Junhui is such an ass to expect that Jihoon can voice out what he wants. But at the same time, he doesn't really want to disappoint him, so, trying his hardest, Jihoon rasps, "W-Want, nh,  _p-please,_ fuck me."

Junhui smiles at this, but still not contented. "Please what, my darling?"

Jihoon whines, gripping Junhui's wrist, the one holding on his hip. "P-Please, oppa."

It's embarrassing, but Jihoon doesn't give a shit anymore, he just wants to get fucked into next week by the Chinese man who's hovering over him. The said man proceeds to lean down to capture his lips in a searing kiss again, not that he's complaining. Jihoon can  _definitely_ get used to Junhui's mouth on his. They pull away shortly, and Junhui kisses his temple, an action that made Jihoon's heart soar. "Lube?"

Jihoon points at the nightstand, and the taller man fishes out a small bottle of lube from the drawer. He coats his fingers generously, warming it between his fingers. He positions himself between Jihoon's legs, hiking his leg up his waist, pecking his lips before asking. "Ready?"

The smaller man nods, and he feels a wet finger trace his rim, before slowly entering inside his puckered hole. He mewls, legs shaking harshly now. 

Junhui rubs his thighs. "Relax, oppa's got you." The finger inside him stills, waiting for the smaller to ease up.

Eventually, Jihoon does relax, and the finger inside him starts moving, wiggling around to let him get used to it. After a while, Junhui slips another finger in slowly, before thrusting faster and curling them upward, searching for something.

Jihoon keens, his hands gripping the bedsheets and Junhui's fingers work wonders. He angles his fingers a little, finally hitting Jihoon's prostate. His back arches, sobbing. "There, t-there!"

The other chuckles, aiming his thrusts so that the tips of his fingers would always hit Jihoon's spot. This has him sobbing, his blood buzzing in his veins, his mouth wide open as he moans Junhui's own name over and over again.

Another finger joins the rest, and Jihoon starts shaking, tears running down his cheeks from all the burning pleasure he's receiving. "C-Cum, nng, please!"

The fingers inside him curl on his prostate, thrusts faster and Jihoon mewls, the coiling feeling in his stomach about to burst and he's so  _so_ close, until Junhui pulls his fingers away, smirking as he does so. Jihoon sobs, more tears running down his face as he looks up at the other with hazy eyes, breathing heavily.

Junhui proceeds to coat his dick with lube, making sure he's fully coated before lining the tip to the younger's entrance, placing one of his hands beside Jihoon's head, and the other gripping his hips. And he decides to tease Jihoon even more by slapping the tip against his entrance.

"P-Please!" Jihoon whines. He feels like he's going to lose his mind if Junhui doesn't fucking put his dick inside him,  _now._

Junhui shushes him, slowly burying himself inside his precious baby. Once he's fully seated, he brushes Jihoon's hair out of his face. "Good?"

The other nods, feeling so full. "Nn,  _b-big._ " Junhui chuckles at this.

Once the dark haired male is relaxed, the brunet gets to work, pulling out until only the tip is inside of him, before slamming his hips against Jihoon's ass, quickening his thrusts. Jihoon's back is arched, moaning loud as Junhui fucks him into the mattress. He digs his fingers into the other's shoulders, his legs wrapped around his waist. Junhui groans, nuzzling his face into the other's neck, nibbling and sucking as his hips snap faster.

Jihoon feels as if he's on fire, burning with the feeling of bliss as Junhui's cock hits even the deepest parts inside him that he didn't know existed. He's a sobbing, moaning mess, with tears running down his cheeks and his whole body shaking with pleasure. All the while Junhui is gritting his teeth, growling and grunting about how  _fucking tight_ Jihoon is. They're bodies are both sweating, melting into one another.

Junhui takes Jihoon's leg and throws it over his shoulder, fixing his position so that each of his thrusts hit Jihoon's prostate dead-on.

"Mmh,  _f-fuck!_ Y-Yes, Junh-  _o-oppa!_ " Jihoon yells, shaking hands pulling Junhui's hips down harder.

The tight coil in Jihoon's stomach reappears, and he's so fucking close again, crying out,  _pleasepleasepleaseplease oppa, please._

Junhui leans back on his feet, stopping his thrusts altogether but keeping his cock inside the other. "Beg."

Jihoon wants to kick Junhui in the ass but he can't, at the moment, so he just settles for the next best thing. "P-Please, nn, lemme--  _a-ah,_ lemme c-cum,  _please,_ o-oppa."

Junhui seems to be satisfied with this, so he starts pounding his hips again, fucking Jihoon so  _good,_ it feels so addicting and Jihoon can't get enough. His thighs are straining and he's so close,  _so close, so fucking close._

"Cum."

The simple word has Jihoon screaming, his vision fading to black as he paints his and Junhui's stomach in ropes of white, his whole body tensing up and Junhui comes just right after, filling Jihoon up with his cum.

They stay still for a moment, Junhui holding Jihoon close as they both calm down from their earth-shattering orgasms. Junhui starts to pull out to go and fetch a towel but Jihoon whines, gripping his hips with small, nimble fingers. "Mm, n-no."

"But I have to get you clea--"

Jihoon shuts him up, a _gain,_ by pulling him close for another kiss, this one chaste and sweet, but nonetheless, still a kiss. Junhui lays down beside Jihoon, his cock softening inside him. He pulls him close, kissing his forehead as Jihoon hums, burying his face in his chest. The Chinese boy wraps them both in a blanket, smiling contently.

"Who knew you could be such a slut?" Junhui jokes.

"Fuck you." 

* * *

 

Soonyoung stumbles into his apartment, still half asleep as he limps through the living room due to his and Seokmin's recent,  _escapades._ He completely misses all the strewn clothes on the floor as he notices that Jihoon's keys are still by the desk. He scratches his head. Jihoon has classes today, doesn't he?

He walks to the man's room, not bothering to knock as he lightly shakes his shoulders, again, completely missing the huge lump beside Jihoon's sleeping form. 

"Ya, Jihoon-ah, you have classes in an hour, get up, you'll be late." He huffs when Jihoon doesn't budge.

"Jihoon-ah!" He yells, and thankfully, Jihoon stirs.

"What is it 'nyoung, so early--"

"It's already eight, you have to get going or else you'll--"

"Jihoonie, what's wrong?"

"..."

"WEN JUNHUI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO MY BEST FRIEND."

**Author's Note:**

> i need to bathe in holy water


End file.
